James's Adventure, Chapter 6
by jerogger
Summary: So in this chapter, James fights Frieza. The fight's a little short, but I wanted to get to the main point of the next two chapters. Enjoy!


Chapter 6

Lucky for James, he knew a little about Frieza. He dreaded the existence of a Super Saiyan. He needed to keep it under control at the start of the fight, and if he had to, power up later.

Frieza was strong, but not strong enough in his first form. James easily ducked and countered all of his attacks, and landed strikes of his own. He heard battle sounds behind him, and hoped that Note was doing okay.

Frieza all of a sudden changed into his final form. "Let's see you dodge this, monkey!" He shot a death ball at James, which he dodged, and responded with a tiny Kamehameha point blank. Frieza flew back, stunned.

James tried to communicate to Note. "How are you doing?" he thought, trying to direct her thoughts to her. "I don't need help yet, if that's what you're wondering." she said.

James was suddenly blinded by a golden light, and turned to see Frieza in his golden form. "You'll pay for this!" he yelled.

"I might need help now." he thought, as Frieza punched him in the stomach. Note came running, and attacked Frieza. James was grateful for her swift arrival.

James and Note led a combined assault, but were doing little to no damage to Frieza. James powered up to Super Saiyan 3, and tried again. Still, nothing.

Frieza charged a powerful emperor's death beam, and hit Note with all he had. James watched in horror as Note fell towards the planet without any signs of recovery.

James was enraged. He felt even more power swell up, yet he didn't feel like he was transforming into anything. Frieza turned to him and shot a Supernova in his direction. It hit James, and he fell towards the planet, losing consciousness.

When he woke up, he found himself inside a house. He didn't know whose it was, or where he was. He tried to get up, but couldn't move. He heard a voice, but couldn't identify whose it was. He was scared that he accidentally gotten pushed back in time, but he was too tired to care. He decided to go back to sleep.

A damp towel woke him up, and he looked from his bed to see Note next to him, her hand on his forehead. She smiled at him when she saw him open his eyes, and James smiled back.

"Hey there." said James. "I was worried about you." Note smiled and brushed her hair back. "There's no need." she said. "It looked worse than it actually was." She brushed a tear from her cheek, and James noticed that she was trying not to cry.

"Note…" James started. He was silenced when Note gave him a big hug and cried on his shoulder. He laid there, unsure of what to do. "Did Planet Vegeta get destroyed?" he asked.

Note nodded. "And our communicators to the Time Nest aren't working properly. We can't get back." "We'll figure out a way." said James. "We need to get back to the others. Don't give up yet."

Note nodded. "By the way, why didn't you tell me that you could turn into a Super Saiyan Blue?" James was confused. "I can't." he said. "I'm not strong enough."

"Of course you are." said Note. "As I was falling, I saw your hair turn blue, and that's when you got hit by the supernova. If you hadn't transformed, you would've died."

James's head hurt. That was enough recapping for one day. "Where are we then?" he asked Note. "To be honest," she said, "I don't really know. I felt an energy that felt familiar, and I used Instant Transmission to bring us here." "You did great, Note." said James. "I'm proud of you." Note blushed.

James heard movement from his other side. He turned to see Bardock standing beside him. "I saw you fighting Frieza." he said. "I'm amazed that a single Saiyan could stand up to his fearsome power. If you're girlfriend hadn't helped me, I would've died by his brother's hand." Note blushed even deeper.

James was proud in the fact that he was able to handle Frieza pretty well, yet still uncertain about his so-called transformation. He had to get stronger, transformation or not. And he was determined to help Note become stronger too.

He got up and looked around. The room he was in seemed to be a regular room. Nothing special about it. He walked outside, and saw a blue sky, similar to Earth's, yet it had two suns. He didn't think that this was a planet he recognised from anywhere.

Note came out a little while after. She walked up next to him and held his hand. "Do you think we'll be okay?" she asked. James squeezed her hand. "We have to be." Note nodded.

Bardock joined both of them. "We need to move." he said. "I want to find where we are." He took off, and James and Note followed close behind.


End file.
